When the Moon Turns Red
by MomiiChan
Summary: This is a short fan made story, starting at the beginning of Vampire Knight with added OC's...it's kick ass ya'll! Includes Aidou/Oc, Shiki/OC, and OC/Oc XP


**Heya, peoplez! This is Momii-chan and Hika-chan here with our newest story, When The Moon Turns Red!**

**Writer: Momii-chan**

**Editor: Hika-chan**

**Disclaimer: Momii-chan and Hika-chan do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters in it...No matter how much we may want Shiki. **

**Momii-chan owns Sakura Hinamori **

**Hika-chan owns Hikaru Nakamaru and Raiden Sato**

**Komaki-kun owns Komaki Shinto**

**Aya-chan owns Ayame Akito**

**Momii-chan: Ok, Hope you like the story! Do you have anything to say Hika-chan?**

**{ Ahem. This is the editor. THIS STORY IS KICKASS, SO NO BAD COMMENTS! Or I'll go ninja on your ass. Cause I'm cool that way. But, writer's critism is welcomed. And Raiden is mine. MINE I TELL YOU! } **

**Momii-chan: Ok, Hika-chan, you don't have to scare the readers.**

**{ Yes. Yes, I do. }**

**Momii-chan: Okey, dokey, then....And yes, Raiden is yours, but AIDOU IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{ Yeah...well. I created Raiden (based on my own luver...) } **

**Momii-chan: Yeah, well your luver is not originally a kick ass vampire**

**{ No...he's just an Uke. How ultra depressing. WELL JUST START READING THE STORY! STOP EAVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION! } **

**Momii-chan: ...**

"Hey, get out of the way! Go back to your dorms!" Komaki Shinto shouted at the bunch of creepy fangirls (and boys) standing at the Night Class gate. Her best friend, Yuuki, was standing at the front of the girls, trying to push them back. She wasn't having any luck.

"That's not fair, Cross, you just want to keep the Night Class all to your self!" one of the girls yelled out. Komaki pushed her way to the front.

"Hey! Stop harassing my friend! She doesn't see the Night Class any more than you do!" Komaki yelled. She didn't like when the girls were biotches to Yuuki.

"Thanks, Komaki-kun." Yuuki said smiling gratefully.

Komaki started helping her push the girls back, when the gate opened. Suddenly all the girls went from being a mob to being lined up politely. Komaki sweat dropped and turned toward the gate.

A group of good looking teenagers came gliding out of it. The Night class. A group of Noble vampires, that apparently wanted to get along with humans.

Komaki stood back and let the vampires pass her, smiling to a few of her friends. Now you might be wondering how a human could be friends with a vampire. Well, Komaki was only half human. Her mother had been a vampire. Because of that she had been accepted by most of the vampires, although she was still in the Day Class. She was only half vampire so she could control her thirst better than any of the others.

"Maki-chan!" Komaki suddenly heard a happy voice call. She turned toward the person to see one of her best friends, Sakura Hinamori, a Night Class girl.

"I told you, my name's Komaki, remember?" she said to her friend for the hundreth time. Sakura just grinned, her curly, blonde hair flowing behind her, as she bounced over to Komaki. She threw her arms around her friend.

"How are you, Maki-chan?" she asked, ignoring the earlier comment about the nickname. Komaki smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." she said, brushing her long, black hair out of her face. She noticed some of the fangirls (and fanboys) glaring at her. She glared back and they shrank away from her fierce gaze.

"Saaakura-chaaaan!!!!" It's time to goooo!!!!" A girl with short, black hair and a baby face came up to them. She had neon blue highlights in her hair, that contrasted with her cheerful personality. Her name was Hikaru Nakamaru, and she was Sakura's best friend.

Hikaru skipped over to them, and hooked her arm with Sakura's.

"Hi, Maki-Maki!" Hikaru said grinning happily.

"My name's Komaki." she said, a bit more sternly then she had to Sakura. It wasn't that she didn't like Hikaru, they just weren't really friends, and Komaki didn't like nicknames in the first place.

Hikaru just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sakura-chan!" she said pulling her arm.

"Coming, Hika-chan. ByeBye, Maki-chan!" Sakura said waving and following after her friend. Komaki waved back and turned away. The rest of the Night Class had already gone, and with them, the fangirls.

"Finally," Komaki muttered turning to head to the Headmaster's office.

~***~

"Hika-chan, slow down! You're going too fast!" Sakura said, being pulled through the halllways by her friend. Hikaru stopped running.

"Sorry!" she said smiling. "I'm just hyper!" she said grinning widely. The girls turned into the classroom to find that they were the last ones in.

"You're late!" Aidou said jumping up and pointing a finger at them. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, Kaname!" she said to the dorm head, bouncing over to her seat next to Ichijou. Hikaru skipped up behind her and sat down too.

"Where's the teacher?" Hikaru asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"He'll be here in a minute." Ichijou answered smiling at her. Hikaru grinned back, still bouncing.

"Calm down, Nakamaru." Kaname said from the window. Hikaru stopped and pouted sadly.

"Sorry, Kaname-sama."

"How much pocky have you had today?" Sakura whispered.

"Three boxes," Hikaru answered. Sakura laughed softly.

"Where'd you get three boxes of pocky?" Ichijou asked. Hikaru grinned mischeviously.

"I stole it from Aidou." she said still grinning.

"WHAT!" Aidou yelled, jumping over to where they were. "Why'd you take my pocky, Hikaru-chan?!"

"Well, technically, Sakura-chan's the one that stole it." Aidou turned his glare onto Sakura. She shrugged.

"I like pocky." she answered simply. Aidou growled, but Sakura and Hikaru just pushed him off of the desk. He pouted and went back to his desk and started scribbling in it his notebook.

Sakura and Hikaru laughed at him.

"I think we made Blondie mad." Hikaru said innocently. Aidou looked up from his notebook glaring at her. Hikaru grinned then started to get her books out of her bag. Sakura turned toward Ichijou.

"Hi, Takuma-kun!" she said smiling at her childhood friend. Ichijou smiled back.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Ichijou and Sakura had been friends since they were kids. She had actually lived with him and his grandfather since she was six years old, after her parents had died.

Sakura was about to ask him how his day had been (since he seemed to like staying up during the day, something none of the other vampires understood), but their teacher walked in. She turned her attention toward him, but it didn't hold for long. From across the room she heard Aidou muttering something about how Kiryu was a bastard, and she turned her attention toward him instead, as well as most of the class.

"What is this?" Ruka asked picking up the notebook. "Wow, Aidou, doing all this, it's like you're in love with him."

"Shut up, Ruka!" Aidou said snatching back his notebook. "Who could love a guy like that?" Sakura and Hikaru glanced at eachother and then skipped over to Aidou's table.

Aidou's notebook was covered in random drawings, most commonly of Zero Kiryu being scribbled on.

"It does look a lot like love," Ayame Akito said, standing behind Aidou. Sakura and Hikaru both nodded.

"Why are you so mad at Kiryu anyway, Aidou-sempai?" Sakura asked, glancing up at his face.

"Didn't you see what he did to Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked glaring at her. Hikaru looked at Ruka with scorn.

"No, we don't stalk him, like you do, Ruka." she muttered, loudly enough for the older girl to hear. Ruka looked like she could breathe fire.

Before the girls could start fighting, a low voice came from behind them. "Don't you think we should be getting back to class?" Raiden Sato said. Hikaru glanced behind her and blushed.

"Okay, RaiRai!" she said, grabbing Sakura's arm and skipping back to her seat. Raiden goes back to his seat behind Hikaru, with a smile so small most people probably wouldn't recognize it as a smile. When everyone had stopped making so much noise, Kaname stood up and turned toward the rest of the Night Class.

"Now is the time of the vampires," he said as everyone's eyes turned a deep shade of red.


End file.
